Change
by AliceCullen97
Summary: Bella is the daughter of the most poweful vampire Aro, the cullens come to vist... will trouble come along and ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**I changed a couple of things so if you already read this you prolly want to read this again bc i changed things in here that r very important.**

* * *

I was in my room listening to music like I do every morning, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella your father would like to see you." Caius said. My father is the most powerful vampire in the world. He isn't really my dad but he is the closest thing I have to one. When I was changed I got abilities that are rare and I got multiples of them too. One of them would be telekinesis, which means I can move objects with my mind. But my power has an extent I can hold the object there for a certain amount of time. My other power would be controlling weather. I can control weather from sun to hurricanes, it comes in handy when you are a vampire. The last one is a power that is _very_ rare whoever i touch i have the choice to duplicate that power as my own. I made sure to do that to most of the guard and most vampires we came arcoss in the past years.

Getting up from my bed I moved towards the bathroom to take a shower. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and turned on the shower. On top of being inhumaly beautiful I was very pretty. Im not usually one to brag of being beautiful because of all of the stares I get. I am easily one of the most beautiful vampires in the world though. I have cuves in all of the right places and a perfect face.

I decided to put my brown hair in curls today. As I walked down the hall I saw Ian running towards me. He seems to think that I like him, which I don't, and tries everything possible to try and get me to admit I do. I guess there is no way to escape him now.

"Hey Ian." I smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Bella." He waved back. "Your father would like to see you." He informed me

"I know that's where I am going now." Did he think I was dumb or something? I was standing right outside his study door. Either he is blind or dumber then I thought was possible.

"Oh ok well I guess I will see you later I have to see Abigail on some important meeting that she wants to have. Bye Bella!" He said while running down the hall. Thank goodness that's over, I have to remeber to thank Abby for saving me. Abby is one of my best friends ever along with Natalie, but everyone calls her Nat. Lucky for me they will be attending school with me but they wont be coming until tomorrow they have stuff to do today so they are excused.

I turned around and opened the door to my fathers study. The walls lining with books, with a desk full of papers in the middle of the room with window behind it. I spotted him sitting at his desk with a stack of papers in front of him.

"Hey dad." When he looked up from his papers his face was beaming with excitement that he usually didn't show.

"What's going on?" I was confused

"The Cullen's are coming to visit for a couple of months." Oh the Cullen's. My dad was friends with the coven leader. Lately they have been talking a lot, but I have yet to meet any of them.

"You'll love them Bella!"

"Dad, just one question where are they supposed to stay?"

"With us of course we have tons of rooms here…" I stopped listening at that part. My floor was the one with three extra rooms I take up three my self and then there is one extra one where dad usually puts the guest that means that I had to share with the 'kids'. I looked over at the clock and realized I had to get to school.

"Hey dad I got to go to school I will see you later."

"Ok bye." I walked out of his study and grabbed my backpack and my keys to my red Ferrari. I loved speed and nice looking cars. I was known as the rich, spoiled girl at most schools I go to.

As I got out of my car I saw Ian coming in behind me. He goes to school with me to but I refused to drive him. "Hey Ian." I said while putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, Bella!" Have you heard the great news about the Cullen's?" Okay answering my earlier question to my self he is dumber then I thought possible. He just made a new level of dumb.

"Yes I have but, I got to get to class I will see you later. Bye Ian."

"Bye Bella." As I walked away I heard him tell his friend Mike Newton the vilest person ever, next to Ian that we were dating. To show my point that we weren't to Ian I made it start raining and thundering so he got the point.

The rest of the day past in the usual blur. I knew everything that they could ever teach but when I got to lunch I had a change in my day. I was called to the office to go home my father didn't tell me why he just said to come home and to not tell Ian. My dad knew my low tolerance for Ian so he tried his best to keep him out of the loop.

When I got out of my car I noticed a silver Volvo, a black Mercedes, a yellow Porsche, a huge red jeep, and a red BMW. Oh I bet the Cullen's are here. I walked in and called out to my dad.

"Dad im home!" a couple minutes later I heard footsteps coming my way. I first saw my dad and a man beside him which I assumed to be Carlisle.

"Hello, Bella your father has told me a lot about me my name is Carlisle." Yup assumption correct.

"This is Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Esme." He pointed to each when he said their names. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Alice and Jasper are married the same for Rosalie and Emmet, and Esme and I." What about Edward? Someone like him must be with someone. I decided not to ask any questions there would be time for that later.

"Hello, well I sure you all know my name is Bella. If you like I could show you guys which rooms you will be staying in." I heard a chorus of 'sure' and 'yes'. So I took them up to my part of the house and told them to pick any of the three rooms that were available.

"Bella I have to ask why do you have three rooms?" asked Alice. Oh my dad told me she was the shopaholic. I like shopping too but not as much as my dad described that she did.

"I know that you will like this Alice my dad told me you loved shopping. So do I, that room" I pointed to the door to the left of my room "has my computer, books, music. It's basically where I usually hang out. Then the door to the right of my bedroom, well you have to see it for yourself."

I open the double door to my huge walk in closet and she just stood there in shock. "You like?" she nodded her head, which seemed like the only thing she was capable of doing right now.

"W.O.W." Once she recovered from her shock she ran through the maze of my closet looking at clothes never stopping at one for a long amount of time. Then came running back at me, tackling me to the ground. I took the time to find out if she had a power and it turned out she did. She saw visons so trying my hardest not to make her notice what i was doing i dplicated her power for myself. Just in case the power was needed from time from time.

After i was done i pryed her off of me and started to walk away only to stop a few feet away from where i was originally standing and turn around. "I guess I will leave you to look at my clothes. See you later Alice- oh before I forget you can wear some of these if you like while you stay here. I think we wear the same size-"

"Please, please, please!?!" She was giving me the puppy dog look right now. I gave in after taking one look at her she looked so sad.

"Sure but you have to wait to pick out your clothes after I do."

"That's fine with me." She squealed. That's the last im going to hear of her for awhile. I turned around going towards my hang out room when I spotted Ian coming towards me. I didn't notice how fast the time went by.

* * *

**A/N: i changed a couple of things in this chapter to me it makes it better but i dont know what you think. hopefully my next chapter will be a little bit better then this one and it will prolly be up on monday (hopefully!!) dont forget to review you know that little bluish purple button over there it just takes one click!! (cough cough)**


	2. Fight

_RECAP_

"_That's fine with me." She squealed. That's the last im going to hear of her for awhile. I turned around going towards my hang out room when I spotted Ian coming towards me. I didn't notice how fast the time went by._

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything else this is my disclaimer for the whole story.**

"Hey Ian." Please keep walking, please keep walking. I keep repeating that in my head when he walks by hoping that one time im going to uncover some power that I never knew I had that will let me control his brain to get him away from me. As always it never works.

"Hey Bella. Why did you leave at lunch today? I was going to see if you wanted to see a movie or something…" He trailed off when he saw the look on my face because I just saw the worst thing ever in my house. Mike Newton. To make it worse he was leaning on my door frame staring at me with his mouth open.

"Ian may I ask why there is a human in the house?!" I said at vampire speed with gritted teeth trying to keep my temper under control. His smile faltered a little.

"Umm… well I thought if you wanted to go to the movies that he could come along-"

" Ian im not going anywhere with you! I'm busy and I don't even like you! UGH!" I cut him off because I couldn't control my anger anymore and Mike Newton was coming closer to me. Disgusting vile, Mike Newton. I slammed the door to my hang out room on his face and layed down on the floor. While I was sitting there I thought over all of the times Ian asked me out. There was one in the school parking lot. At the mall. There were many others and to add to it the latest one outside my bedroom with Mike Newton standing there.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. If that is Mike Newton or Ian so help me I will not hesitate to rip their heads off!

"Who is it?" I heard feet shuffling around and then a muffled answer because of the door.

"It's Edward. Can I come in?" Thank god it wasn't Ian. I don't think I would have been able to control my anger. I realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Sure, its open." I watched as he came in slowly cautiousness sketched across his face. When he suddenly stopped and he was standing there looking uncomfortable i cocked my head to the side trying to figure out what was wrong it dawned on me that he didn't know what to do or where to sit.

"You can sit where ever you like i don't really care." Relief flashed across his face but he quickly composed himself and found a seat closest to where i was laying down which happened to be my desk chair. Darn i was just about to get on my computer, oh well.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why did you come in here?" I said breaking the silence that surprisingly wasn't awkward, but peaceful. Like i could just sit here doing nothing all day and be content doing just that. But it was bugging me to no end that i didn't have a clue what he came in here for, because i don't really like to use my powers, except when i need to, on others.

"I saw what happened between you and Ian and i thought i come in here and see if you were ok." Aw that was sweet. But when he mentioned _his_ name my anger rushed back to me. I composed myself before i said anything.

"That was nice of you to do. I will be fine I just needed time to cool down. Ive been dealing with him for most of my life, needless to say he gets on my nerves quite easily. But him inviting that vile Mike Newton here just pulled my trigger faster then he normally would." I said with a smirk on my face, remembering what happened to him when he asked me out when i just got out of the shower. All i need to say is that it took him four days, even with vampire speed, to dig out of the hole i put him in and he still hasn't gotten the point. Retard.

"Oh um Alice wants to know if you want to go to the mall with her. When she is asking that is her demanding you to go-" He was interrupted by a big bang outside my room with an "ow" following after. I got up rolling my eyes because I knew it was Abby and Nat having there first fight of the day. Edward followed quickly after me as we filed out of my room to find that the hallway to my hole floor was completely destroyed drenched in fire marks, Nat, and water, Abby. I was so livid that I wouldn't even being to explain what i was going to do to them when i got my hands on them.

"NATALIE RAVEN ROACH AND ABIGAIL NICOLE RYER GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" I screamed at them Edward covered up his ears because i was so loud. I could distinctly here and crash and and "Uh oh" from downstairs.

"Uh oh is right Natalie you guys aren't getting off as easily as i let you guys yesterday! You have till the count of three to get your butts up here before i personally go down there and kick them to the next century!" I screamed at them knowing if i just talked at a normal tone they would have heard me but they had gone way to far this time.

"ONE,....TWO,...THR-" I was interrupted when i got tackled to the floor. I opened my eyes enough to see that it was Natalie. I kicked her stomach, jumped up and got in a crouch getting ready to pounce on her if she attacked me again.

"Oh come on Belly-welly you know we were just messing around-" i stopped her in mid sentence when i pounced on her knocking the breath out of her lungs and flinging her to the floor so hard that in the process, we fell through 4 levels of floor until we were in the living room. I blocked all of her punches and kicks until I had her secure on the floor to where she couldn't move anything at all and bent down to whisper in her ear.

" You know i hate that name and on top of that you and Abby destroyed my whole level of rooms so for your punishments im having you guys redo my entire floor and pay for anything and everything you broke." I half whispered and half growled in to her ear. When i looked at her face she looked so scared it took all of myself control i had to not break down in hysterics right there, but i lost the fight with my mouth and ended up cracking a smile.

"Bella will you please get off of Natalie and get the maids to come and clean up your mess you guys made...again." Said my 'dad'. i didn't notice that he was in the room we were in, neither did i notice that we were in the living room where he was having a meeting with Caius and Marcus, my 'uncles'.I looked at him with a sad expression knowing that if I looked at him just right i would get out of any punishment that he had for me. But I wasn't promising anything for Nat. She was on her own in this one. Unlike last time when i took the blame for her when she interrupted the guard training by throwing balls of fire at them trying to see if they could dodge them. But like right now i put on my saddest face i could manage and got out of it.

"Bella that look isn't going to work again im not that gullible...-" He said but he stopped talking when he looked at my face, judging by the look he was giving off I possibly looked the saddest ive ever looked.

"Fine go your of the hook this time. But dont let me catch you again Bella, Natalie." Said my dad before walking off to his study to stay away from our screaming and running around.

"So what are you going to go do Bella? Go look for Ian and ask for his opinion on the dress you are going to wear tonight for your date?" Nat said with a mocking tone. WAIT WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? A date with who Ian oh no she didn't she wouldn't have the nerve to? Wait yes she would its Natalie im talking about here.

"Nat you didn't- no you wouldn't dare to because do you know what im going to do to you when i tell Ian that you were being stupid and that you actually wanted to go out with him. I'm going to hunt you down and and kill you then bring you back to life and tell my dad what you did to my whole floor." I said staring at her watching as her face got more furious every passing second. A couple of seconds later i found myself flying through the air going through the holes we made when we first started fighting. When i landed on my floor Natalie was above me pining me to the floor.

"Now what are you going to do?" Natalie said while she wasn't paying attention and tried to get her hair out of her face i used this distraction to kick her off of me and use water from Abby to get Nat wet so she couldn't use her power on me. After pinning her on the floor i moved some ropes from my storage room and tied it around her feet and arms and got off of her moving her to her floor for someone else to find her.

"Wow i dont think ive ever seen a more interesting fight in my existence," Said a velvet honey voice. I gasped and turned around to be met by a pair of golden honey eyes. We were so close our noses were almost touching. "Well besides when Jasper and Emmett get in to a fight but other then that none.

"Uh-Um i have to go work right now ill see you later bye." I ran away to my office which is full of papers and books. Abby, Nat and I all have certain jobs to do here. For example mine is to keep all of the guards in line and know the trails they are protect and also to receive and send out messages from the guards. Abby's is to run the medical field when guards come back from battle with others hurt she saves them. Nat's is to train the guards. We all have our fair share of work here and do our best to get it all done.

But on my desk was something I wasn't expecting at all. It was a letter from the guards saying that a bunch of them are being picked off one by one, none of them coming back, except for one that said had a message to deliver from Victoria that she was coming for me. After all of these years she picks now to come and kill me?! You see Victoria has had it out for me since she killed my real parents and i was the only one that got away from her. It annoyed her to no end that her mate James had interest in me, and saved me at the last second. I know he and his friend got away safely but I have yet seen them. The last time I saw him was when i had fire coursing through my veins. He was the one to change me but Aro, now the one i call dad, found me and took me in.

I decided i would tell my dad and Nat about this so he would do something for the guards and so Nat would get the others prepared for a battle. When i reached the stairs I heard a knock at the door and watched one of my guards go and open the door. In shock I watched the last person I thought i would ever see walk through those doors.

* * *

**Cliffy! I know i hate those when im reading but i find it fun to do when im the one thats writing ok here is something funny that happened today in my classroom.**

**Me and my friends were in writing class and we were telling blonde jokes and my best friend is blonde and we were telling all of these really funny jokes by the time i was done telling my joke everyone was on the floor laughing hysterically and my friend asked me how blonde brain cells die because we r learing about cells in my science class and im like how? and she like they die alone and im like wait they dont die bc there is none up there to start with. when i said that my blonde friend got up and started beating me up like crazy (luckily the teacher want in the classroom at the time) and the whole time i was rolling around laughing hysterically bc that was the only joke out of all of the other ones that we told she actually got.**

**Anywaysss review and tell me if this one was any better then the first chapter.**


	3. authors note read

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while sister hogging the computer writing her own story which is called full moon its on my account but she has her own now its KSDMG don't ask what it stands for bc io don't even know lol. Bu thopefully I Can get a chapter out sometime this week If I don't its bc my sister was hogging the computer and im sorry but after I post this I will get to work writing the third chapter which I wrote some of but didn't finish yet so I will try to get it out as soon as possible!  ;) remember to review! :p

 ALICECULLEN97 


	4. AN PLZ READ NEED SOME HELP :

Hey guys sorry again that i havent been updating, computer trouble, if you guys have any ideas that you think would be helpful go ahead and say something bc i have part of the next chapter all planned out but im not sure where im going to go with it afterwards so some help from u guys would be very much appreciated. :) As soon as i see some ideas i like i will start fitting them in to the story and i also need a couple names for the characters im putting in to so if u could suggest some names to please :)

P.S. Im working on the next chapter right now so it will be up tonight or tomorrow i have over five hundred words right now it is slowly moving upwards but its getting there:)

{}AliceCullen97{}


	5. Figuring things out

**See what did I say i updated even though it is 12:20 at night but still I updated I know what im going to do for half of the next chapter but i still need some ideas I will start writing tomorrow after I get my spring break hw done. I know SPRING BREAK HW?! but yup teachers want you to do hw on vacation time not to mention coming back to school and having to do a presentation in class yup lucky me. And I also hate public speaking so it sucks.**

**But anyways on with the story dont forget to reveiw and give me some ideas because Im in the middle of a HUGE brain fart. lol ;) Anywayss enough of my rambaling and on with the story.**

* * *

_James!Are you serious?! James?! Wait a second who is that other girl standing next to him_? I had to do a double take on the faces I was looking at because I still couldn't believe it. I know two of those three faces that just walked in that door but only knew James name. It took a couple minutes for the shock and dread to settle in but once it did I turned and was about to shoot off to my room but was stopped by James voice from downstairs.

"What I don't even get a hello Isabella?" He said. I turned around and walked back to the railing to see him. But instead of seeing James and the other two people I was sucked in to a vision.

_Far in the woods was a small gathering of what looked like newborns. Standing on top of a fallen down tree trunk was someone I never wanted to see. Victoria._

_"Only a few more weeks before we attack and get revenge on our dear sweet queens, in the meanwhile practice fighting take all of your anger against them and put it in to your fighting strength." _

_After she was done talking she turned around jumped off the log and walked behind two trees where a boy not even 18 was standing, smiling. _

_"That was wonderful my queen. But may I suggest have a few people work on making more weapons? We are running short." Victoria turned around smiling evilly nodded her head and shooed him off. She then walked in to a tent and looked down at a table that had a map on it, smiling mischievously picked up a pen and circled Volterra while talking to her self." My dear Bella if I were you I would watch your home very closely because pretty soon it will be no more."_

I gasped as I came out of the vision. Opening my eyes I realized I was on the floor with my head resting in someone's lap while James, Edward, and my father was looking down on me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you ok Bella?" asked my father. I nodded my head and tried to sit up, but finding out that I was sitting in between someone's legs while they were holding my head instead of just having it rest in their lap. I looked up to see who I was laying on and realized that it was Edward if I was able to blush I think I would have.

"Oh-um, yeah I think im just going to go to my room." I tried, and successfully got up, but once I stood up and took a step I started wobbling and fell. Because I was so worn out I didn't have time to put my hands out in front of me, so expecting my face to hit the ground I squeezed my eyes shut even though it wouldn't hurt but it was still a habit from my clumsy human years. Instead of feeling hard floor on my face I felt the air changing around me and suddenly I was laying on my back in the same position I was when I opened my eyes from the vision, in Edwards lap... again. This isn't helping the whole clumsy, blushing human habits at all.

"Bella maybe you should let me carry you to your room that vision clearly wore you out." Edward said in a cautious tone. He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile that, I swear, made my silent heart flutter. God what was up with me lately?

"Oh no I can walk there on my own." I lied hoping they would just let me go. But once again im not going to get off that easily now am I?

"If you like Bella I could take you to your room if you don't want him to." James piped in winking at me. God will these guys ever get off my back?

"Um no thanks I will get there on my own just fine." I tried again to get up, but once again my stupid clumsiness wouldn't let me walk away with some of my dignity left. I started falling again but instead of landing on the floor or on Edwards lap again I was being swept up bridal style and being carried, human pace down the hall, by no one other then Edward.

"You don't get the whole idea of standing on your own two feet do you?" He said joking around while he walked down the hall towards my room.

I turned my head towards him while pretending to be hurt. "Why am I bothering you?" I said acting hurt while I was laughing hysterically inside. Apparently it worked he thought he really hurt me and stopped walking outside my door. He looked down at me in shock and tried not to insult me again.

"Oh-um no I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, I was joking-" I interrupted him by laughing my head of at his expression on his face it was to funny.

"I -was-just-kidding-you-don't-have-to get all-offended." I managed to say in between the time I stopped laughing I noticed I was laying down on my bed, while he was standing at the bottom of it by the bed-post. Leaning on it smiling. I thought I had something on my face, so I brought my hands up and rubbed my hands all over my face.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked. He shook his head seeming to come out of a daze and answered me.

"What-oh no you don't sorry." He said smiling crookedly. A couple of seconds passed and he turned on his heel towards the door. Just as he touched the knob I spoke.

"You don't have to leave you know you could stay if you want." I don't know why I said that but as soon as I did I slapped my hand across my mouth with my eyes wide. I watched as he slowly turned around and stared at me.

"Did you want me to stay because I will if you want?" I slowly took my hand of my mouth and quickly stopped staring wide eyed at him. The truth was that I didn't want to be alone after what happened and I didn't want James walking in my room while I was alone because I didn't want to know what he had in mind for me. Maybe you like him ever think of that? A small voice in my mind said. No I will not admit that. I don't want to get caught up in a relation ship just to get it torn away from me like what happened when I was human before Victoria changed me. She tore me away from all of my friends and family.

I slowly nodded my head at his question and he went over to my desk grabbed my chair there and sat it by the other side of my bed that I wasn't laying on, and sat down. After a few seconds he looked up at me and started talking.

"What did you want to talk about?" I just stared at him like he was crazy. "What im not stupid you're to easy to read you wanted to ask me questions." I didn't know I was that readable. I wonder if he has a power. Hmm maybe I will ask that later.

"Well I don't know where to start." I admitted. He smiled.

"Just tell me what's on your mind." He suggested. So I fired off my questions one by one, all the while he just sat there patiently answering every question I had without hesitation. As the night grew on I could tell he was getting uncomfortable sitting in my desk chair.

"Isn't that chair uncomfortable?" I asked with a slight frown on my face, remembering when I sat there for 24 hours one day typing on the computer.

"Kind of but it's bearable." He replied. Grimacing slightly for a second but covered it up fast but smiling crookedly. I could tell he was lying by the way he said it.

"You could have just said something you know come sit over here." I said patting the side of the bed I just moved from. H sat up and slowly got on the bed, but I stopped him before he got close to me. He stared at me with his eyes wide and started backing up off the bed, again I stopped him.

"I only stopped you because I was going to say no shoes on my bed please. I said smirking at him. He frowned at me but sat on the edge of the bed and took of his shoes. After he was done he slowly crawled back up to where I was sitting and laid back on the pillows. Unfortunately I only had a twin sized bed but could you blame me I was the only one who ever laid on it and I never slept so what does the size matter to me. But because I had a win sized bed we were close enough that our arms were touching. Finally deciding that laying on my back wasn't too comfortable I turned on my side letting my arm prop up my head.

"Better?" I asked. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"Much better." The rest of the night we spent talking and laughing at jokes we were telling each other by the time morning rolled around I found myself laying by him with my head on his chest, while his arm was around my waist and, his chin was resting on my head. I was totally content and was thinking to myself maybe that little voice inside my head was right. I smiled. Wow I never thought I would ever think that.

But both of us was disturbed by a loud knocking on my bedroom door. It only made me madder because there was only two people that would dare to disturb me when the sun was barely coming up. Even though I was a vampire I still liked to not come out of my room until around 9 or 10 like any other kid would want. That only meant one thing.

Either James or Ian was standing outside my door and which ever it was knew I was in my room talking to Edward and they didn't like it. But boy was I going to kick there butt in to next week.

* * *

**So what did you think like it? hate it? tell me just press that button right below all of my ramblings still need some ideas remember HUGE brain fart :) lol I dont know if I will update my next chapter tomorrow if i dont get a few reviews like i said i have half of it planned out in my head just need to type it up just a few reviews maybe 10 or so if I get 10 or close to ten i will be VERY happy and start writing as soon as I finish my spring break hw well im off to bed im exhausted walking around all day bleh well nightie night dont forget to review.**

**XD **


	6. Authors note :

Hey guys sorry for not updating i have the next chapter almost done but ive been really busy lately but on other news the NEW MOON tralier is out it is totally awsome in my opinon taylor looks really hot :) if you havent seen it yet look it up on youtube. it looks better then twilight i was one of the ppl that didnt really like what they left out in it or what they changed in it... so im going to go put up a poll and you guys can vote if i should keep going woth the story cause honestly i dont think many ppl like it... but i will put it up in a few minutes....

UPDATE: if you reveiw telling me that you want me to continue or not contine please do the poll to its on my profile i dont mind you reveiwing telling me that you like it or dont like it just please do the poll to thanks!

Yours truly,

AlIcEcUlLeN97


	7. Authors note NEW POLL!

SORRY THIS ISNT AN UPDATE BBBBUUUUTTTTT................... i have a new poll up asking what story i should do nexti am continuing whith change and as a matter of fact i am almost done with the next chapter i am at the end of it gosh i just love making James all mad its kind of amusing to me. lol incase you are wondering what that was about i was just giving a hint of waht the next xhapter is about sorry it took so long but I origanally had it TOTALLY different I didnt like it so i started looking around for ideas then it hit me and I started messing with my idea and out came the next chapter it is kind of just a filler but it has a surprise at the ending that i dont think asny of you guys are expecting unless you guessed who were the three ppl that walked in the door if you have an idea of who it is PM me i might give out a preveiw of the next chapter and just to let you know i changed the chapter where i said it was james and some othere girl i changed it to a BOY because at the time i didnt have this planned out as i said i changed this whole chapter up and started from scratch so yup dont frget to PM me if you think you know who the BOY is umm what else.. oh vote on my poll i might not get to the new story right away but the poll will be open for a while but vote as quickly as possible ... im prolly going to have the next xhapter up in the next two or three days im kinda excited for the ending of the chapter.... hehehehe try to guess how it will end up at the end of the chapter.... but im going to stop all of my babbaling now and get back to reading and writing Love ya!

Bunny says hi!!!!

**( ) ( )  
****(='.'=) AliceCullen :)****  
(")_(")**


	8. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

IMPORTANT!!

MY STUPID STUPID COMPUTER DELETED MY CHAPTERS AFTER HAVING A VIRUS IN THEM SO I HAVE TO START THE LAST CHAPTER OVER! BUT.. the GOOD news is that I have a completely totally different idea that is wayyy better then the last cause honestly I was redoing it anyways that's why it took me so long and again im really sorry but my computer broke then I started redoing the chapter(s) and then I had to go over to south carolina for to see my brother cause he graduated from the military after that I had to have surgery which im recovering from right now so my family came up to see me and I spent some time with them and_ then_ I got the news from my brother that he is prolly being shipped off to afganastan so my life is pretty hectic right now. I finally got some time to myself so I could tell you guys this and im sorry I understand if you guys just want to give up on the story cause I haven't updated just review or p.m. me so I know if you are or aren't cause I want to know if this story is even worth it for me to keep writing cause If no one wants me to keep going then I wont. But I am so FRUSTRATED at my computer right now its not even funny but anyways I wont continue righting the next chapter until I start getting so p.m. 's cause I don't want to write if no one wants me to so ttyl 

UPDATE: IF YOU PUT ME ON STORY ALERT SORRY FOR ALL THOSE UPDATES AT THE SAME TIME I HAD TO PUT MY CHAPTERS BACK ON TO FANFICTION SORRY OKAY BACK TO WRITING :)

aLiCeCuLlEn97


End file.
